onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Nefertari Vivi
Query A running gag throughout most of the Arabasta Arc is that Vivi constantly forgets to tell the Strawhats about the dangers of the desert, such as giant scorpions and lizards, which Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji quickly dispatch but quickly berate her inability to remember such things beforehand. I know this happened in the anime... But did it happen in the manga? The translation I read was crappy if it did then. One-Winged Hawk 14:54, 16 June 2008 (UTC) :I think it did, but to a lesser extent (only once or twice), also, is Vivi's birthday ever mentioned by Oda? Plumber :Don't think so, if it was it would already be up and referenced. --One-Winged Hawk 23:17, 27 July 2008 (UTC) Yes it is mentioned in volume 15 of the manga SBS. Oathkeeper of oblivion 00:00, 28 July 2008 (UTC) :Show me where? --One-Winged Hawk 06:34, 28 July 2008 (UTC) O sorry i meant volume 16 SBS. Chapter 141. Oathkeeper of oblivion 17:26, 28 July 2008 (UTC) :Punishment for getting it wrong: Face the nearest wall and bang your head against it. Lol. X-D :But yes, its there in number 16 (knew about chopper's being in that one, missed Vivi's birthday). --One-Winged Hawk 20:47, 28 July 2008 (UTC) Her picture What the hell? Somebody edited her picture to a hentai one ;/ Tmasterson 20:45, April 8, 2010 (UTC) um, straw hat pirates? I agree with the fact that Vivi should be considered a straw hat, but if so, she should be on the straw hat pirates template, correct? Well, she's not. Which means she isn't a current or former member. Change one or the other, guys. Vote, poll, whatever. JapaneseOPfan 21:19, February 12, 2011 (UTC) English name? I just found this: . It says Beebee. I don't know if it was refering to bumblebees or if it was just the verb with an extra e. I think/hope it's nothing, but I thought it necessary to at least point it out. 20:08, June 5, 2011 (UTC) :That's funny, I pointed that out on a forum (not here) last November, saying I was surprised that no one ever seemed to notice that. The answer was simple: it's written "You! Got to be free". Nothing to do with Beebee. Just double check: there's no way the third letter of the second line be an 'E'. :Glad to see I wasn't the only one to be fooled by this! 20:39, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Thank god, you're right. Zoro's sleeve and the seagull sort of throws you off if you aren't looking hard enough. Thanks for pointing that out. I did not want to go through another move. 21:51, June 5, 2011 (UTC) don't you think here name should be bibi because in arabia and where I come from Bibi is a title of respect so if someone calls my sis they'll her bibi Mohid Syed 15:58, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Member or no? The trivia says shes not a member but the top contradicts this Can you please name the section and quote where it says that or actually edit it, if you editited something wrong someone will undo it, so don't worry. I think I fixed whatever it was. Vivi is not a crew member and never was. She was only considered a nakama. SeaTerror 22:15, October 10, 2011 (UTC) I think it makes sense to call Vivi a Straw Hat, but she's not a pirate, so she shouldn't be on any "Straw Hat Pirates" list unless it's mentioned that she considered joining but decided against it. Chanpuruuu (talk) 23:29, May 9, 2014 (UTC) New image proposal I would like to ask if this could be made Vivi's new post timeskip image. It's largely the same as the current but it's colored. Ransac16 00:55, June 30, 2012 (UTC) No. Official images colored in by fans are considered fanart, which is NOT allowed on this site. Read the Image Guidelines for more info. :海賊☠姫 01:25, June 30, 2012 (UTC) new image http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/File:Anime_PreTS_Vivi.png this is Vivi's current post time skip portrait, but i would like to change it, cause i think it looks weird-- 01:16, May 14, 2013 (UTC) That's pre skip. You don't need to ask us to change it, just do it. 01:18, May 14, 2013 (UTC) k i just thought i should ask cause im a noobie here and i thought it would be polite 01:49, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, you can change it. 08:19, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Chapter 0? http://70.38.15.169/chapter/OnePieceStrongWorld0/182481-15.html Is that Vivi in chapter 0, which was 22/24 years before timeline? (Vivi is 16/18). 2myname1 (talk) 23:54, November 27, 2013 (UTC) Nop. It's her mom Nefertari Titi Pre-Timeskip Manga Image I think we should move the image of Vivi's royal dress to the gallery and replace it with an image of her signature appearance. It makes no sense to put "special occasion" appearances in the infobox. 08:24, August 23, 2014 (UTC) Picture before timeskip It looks kinda creepy, is there a better one out there? Surely I cant be the only one who thinks so. Mac Robinson (talk) 10:03, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Personal preference. Personally, I don't see anything wrong with it. 10:31, April 22, 2015 (UTC) The page should be renamed to NefeLtari Vivi in accordance with official romanization from Oda Krotishka1 (talk) Broski Weapons: Miwaku no Memaii Dansu * I've removed unsourced claims that the perfume used in the anime is (a) Alabastan and (b) extremely pungent for those unused to it. The latter claim seems dubious: Zoro's reaction doesn't show any indication of pungency such as wrinkling his nose; instead, the perfume seems to have a drug-like effect. The former claim, of Alabastan origin, is plausible, but in the absense of corroboration, seems to be simply conjecture. * In the manga, this attack is actually called "miwaku no '''memaai' メマーイ dansu''". There doesn't seem to be any such word, and I'd assume memaii (meaning "vertigo") is the word intended. I don't know if this is a misspelling, a reflection of the way she pronounces memaii, or something else. Anyway, I left this detail out of my edit and kept the word as memaii. Troyp (talk) 11:22, November 3, 2016 (UTC) Subpages Should we add subpages just like Straw Hat Pirates, Trafalgar Law or Charlotte Linlin? Cdavymatias (talk) 13:34, September 29, 2017 (UTC) No. We only do it for pages over 100,000bytes and her's is 60,000. Rhavkin (talk) 13:46, September 29, 2017 (UTC)